darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Wars
Original: Greg V Update: Ashleigh B }} Clan Wars is a minigame, available to both free players and members, which is located in the Gamers' Grotto. It was released on 10 December 2007 which Jagex decided would be an adequate compensation as a result of the controversial Wilderness and PKing changes. Clan Wars allows members of two opposing Friends Chat channels (formerly referred to as Clan Chat channels), consisting of up to one-hundred players each, to engage in plaver-versus-player combat against one another. There are many in-game clans who focus heavily on Clan Wars, but these clans often require their members to have high combat levels, and may even require members to change their display names. Each "clan war" is begun with conditions of victory and item safety set by the clan leaders prior to the start of battle. Depending on the settings chosen, it is possible that '''you will lose all items' if you die during this minigame'', but most wars are fought in a "safe" mode. Alternatively, players can use a white portal or a red portal. These portals offer Free-for-all games. Clan Wars received a major expansion on 9 September 2008 with the addition of new fighting options; "calling" - a new messaging option; and new arenas/maps. Portals There are three portals in the Clan Wars Challenge Hall. A purple portal is located in the southern part of the hall while a white portal and a red portal are located in the northern part of the hall. Purple portal This portal is the main portal, leading to arenas used for organised clan wars. For a discussion of techniques of fighting, see Strategies and Tips. Friends Chats and clans For engagement in the Purple portal, players who wish to be on the same team have to be in the same Friends Chat. Although the term clan is used frequently, it doesn't matter in which Clan players are. This happened because formerly Friends Chats were called clans and the current clans didn't exist. Players who wish to fight with their clan against another clan might try a similar minigame - Rated Clan Wars, which is located in the Clan Camp. Challenging and entering the portal After entering the Clan Wars Challenge Hall, a player ranked as a Captain or higher in a Friends Chat channel can right-click another player within the Challenge Hall, and in a different clan, and select "Challenge", sending out a request to that person (who must be ranked Captain or higher too). Once the challenge has been accepted, and the conditions have been agreed upon, the challenging player and the accepting player will be teleported into the arena. All other players logged into the respective Friends Chat channels are notified of the initiation of hostilities in two minutes time. Players must click on the purple portal to enter the battle, where they will be presented with the terms of engagement. There is a two minute countdown whenever a purple portal battle is started. The only two ways out of a dangerous purple portal fight are to either, leave the friends chat, or to run out via the portals on each end of the field. There is NO way to prevent players from exiting the purple portal at any time. Battle can not take place before the two minute timer has hit 0:00, and the wall has dropped. The portal is not dangerous until the two minute timer has elapsed. If someone who isn't a member of a Friends Chat (or is a member of a Friends Chat that isn't involved in a war) tries to step through a portal, they will be able to choose from three options: * To be teleported to the viewing area of one of their friends' clan wars * To be teleported into the viewing area of a random war * To simply stay outside the portal. Terms of battle Terms of battle include: * The arena in which the battle is held. * Whether food, potions, prayer or summoning familiars are allowed. * Types of combat allowed - Melee, Ranged, and/or Magic. * Victory/defeat conditions * Whether items are kept or lost upon death. Engagement Once the clan enters the arena, they are separated from their opponent by a barrier that spans the middle of the battlefield. After a two minute countdown the barrier slowly lowers and combat begins. Depending on options chosen, players may not be able to enter the battlefield after the start of the battle, or they may be able to enter or even re-enter the battlefield at any time (for example, after death). Players can leave the battlefield at any time via the two portals located on opposite directions. Ending a clan war If a clan wins, a scroll on the screen will display: "Your clan was victorious!"; or, if you are not in the Clan Wars area, a message will show up in your chatbox saying: "Your clan has triumphed in battle!". If a player's clan loses, the screen will say: "Your clan was defeated!". If you are in the Clan Wars area; the same message will be displayed in the chat box when you are not in the area of Clan Wars. Ammunition for rangers is returned after the end of a battle, but runes are lost upon usage. To win a Clan War, your clan must get a certain amount of Kill Points. (KPs) White portal The white portal was added as part of the of 9 September 2008. A safe, free-for-all combat arena is found when entering the portal. If a player dies within this arena he or she will not lose any of their items. A strip of land on the south edge of the arena (including the exit portal) is designated as combat-free. Players may prepare here for a fight or recruit others into their clan. North of the area spans a single-way Combat zone. Heading further north is a multicombat area and large clans (often found wearing specific team capes) sometimes choose to assemble wars here. This is probably the most popular portal, as items are not lost on death and recruitment for large clans can be dealt with here. Red portal This portal was added as part of the of 9 September 2008. A dangerous free-for-all combat arena is found upon entering the portal. If a player dies while in the arena, they will lose all items equipped and in their inventory, unless the Protect item prayer is in use. There are no gravestones in the dangerous arena, so it is best to only take items you can afford losing. A strip of land on the south edge of the arena (including the entrance/exit portal) is designated as combat-free where players may wait for the right moment before joining the fray. It should be noted that, if you are about to die, you can drop your items and pick them up again once you respawn and re-enter the arena, which will save you losing some of your items. The Wise Old Man stood in the Challenge Hall about a week after the update, announcing that there would be no more gravestones in the Dangerous FFA arenas. All items a person has on death now shows up as loot for the killer, just as it is in the Wilderness. Moreover, the minimap of the red portal is the same as that of the white portal. You cannot teleport out of this arena. Additionally, because the arena is a dangerous PvP zone, extreme and overload potions cannot be consumed inside the arena; upon entering the red portal, overload effects will be removed, and any stat boosts above super level will be reduced to super level. Arenas Since the 9 September 2008 update, there are five Clan Wars arenas and a Free-for-all arena. Each arena offers a different type of landscape that gives different combat styles and different war strategies an advantage. Clan Wars Classic This is the original map used since the release of Clan Wars, although some areas of it have become Singleway Combat zones. The entire map was previously multicombat. This map features a varied landscape of lava pools, rocks, dead trees, fortifications, and different elevations. Mages and rangers may use the fortifications to their advantage as meleers often get trapped behind the side walls while in pursuit. However, the dead forests may offer meleers limited protection from mages and rangers as they cannot attack through the trees. The multicombat area is located in the middle while the area near the portals are singleway. Plateau This map is a barren desert-like battlefield with almost no obstacles and is one of the smaller maps. It obviously favours meleers, who will not have to run around barriers to attack mages and rangers. The only obstacles come in the form of curved bones lying on the ground, and they cannot be shot over. This entire map is a multiway combat zone and is a popular place for large scale wars between big clans. Large clans with many low-level players may have an advantage here since they can overwhelm high-level players by piling. Forsaken Quarry A vast grey mine full of rocks can be found on this map. Two abandoned sheds located in the middle partially reduce the starting battlefront. Prior to the EOC, the middle of the arena was Multiway Combat, but near the portals, it was all Singleway Combat. This greatly reduced the chance of a clan getting knocked out if the clan retreats. This tactic was favoured by ranger and mage clans mainly because they could shoot at the opposing clan from the single zone while hiding behind rocks. Melee attackers had an especially hard time fighting back as they must constantly keep up the chase. Blasted Forest This map is full of dead trees and is also relatively small. Prior to the Evolution of Combat, the majority of the map was Singleway Combat, meaning that large clans cannot make use of their size. Often, the clan with the greater number of high levelled players would win, as piling could be used. However, everywhere is multi combat now because of the Evolution Of Combat. Turrets The largest clan wars arena, the turrets map is a grassy plain with stone turrets scattered throughout the map of the battlefield. Mages and rangers receive a large advantage in this map as meleers can be pinned by crossfire from two or even three turrets. If the meleer decides to attack the shooter in another turret, he/she would have to run a good distance before reaching the other target. All arrows fired are automatically collected and will be returned when either the player leaves the arena or the battle is over. As same with Plateau arena, the entire map is also a multicombat area. This arena is greatly favoured by players as it has a large selections of Safe spots. This map is also favoured by smaller groups of higher level players as they can use "ninja" tactics to break apart much larger lower levelled clans and completely decimate them. The turret closest to the portal is often used as a Death Dot (dd) spot if clans are outnumbered. Upon enemies approaching, they would see only one white dot on the minimap, but is actually many players standing in the same spot. Free-for-all This is a combat arena which is accessed through the white portal, where players keep your items on death, or the red portal, where players lose their items on death. This map consists of both Singleway and Multi-combat areas. Its terrain looks similar to that of the Wilderness. There are small houses in the middle in which Free-for-all clans may battle on the roofs. These are commonly referred to as the "towers". Clans usually camp at the towers and the ruins and wait to attack anyone who passes by. Interesting to note that the ruins in the north of the field are replicas of the demonic ruins. Team capes There are many capes that can be worn to distinguish you and your clan from opponents. When you wear a wilderness team cape anyone who is wearing that cape will appear blue on your mini map. These capes can be bought from sellers scattered throughout the wilderness. However, it is not necessary for clan members to wear team capes or add each other for easy friend and foe identification since the game will automatically identify all clan members as purple dots on the minimap. Most members simply wear the custom capes they were given after the 12 April 2011 update. Clan mates appear as orange dots making them easily distinguishable; and with this method Clans can finally fight under their own colours. Strategies and tips * Basic triangle tactics - A proven strategy is to make full use of the combat triangle, rangers take on mages, mages take on warriors, and warriors take on rangers. Once the barrier is about half way down, rangers and mages will be able to fire projectiles or spells at the other clan; this gives a big advantage as the melee players have to wait for the wall to be lowered. It is worth noting that in Clan Wars, a disorganised, larger, or higher-levelled clan can be beaten by a smaller or lower-levelled clan that is more organised. A common strategy is to group together near the back of arena to pick off a few targets before the main force arrives. However, it is not uncommon to see small, high-levelled clans win against much larger, lower-levelled clans, especially under "run in" or similar terms of battle. * Basic combat level tactics '''- This tactic is attacking players with lower combat levels than you, in order to increase your chances of winning. This may or may not be used with the Basic triangle tactics. Sometimes, people's combat levels may not be completely accurate, as they could be using other skills to improve their chances e.g. Prayer, Summoning etc. or they could be using items e.g. Potions, Food etc. * '''Berserking - Useful in large clans, Berserking consists of simply charging towards the enemy in order to attack. This is normally the default strategy, when there is no one leading. But is, ironically, often effective, assuming that the clan members know how to "pile" (see below). * Binding - This is an often-used tactic in Clan Wars; many recruiters do not mind if the player who can use this tactic in their clan is lower than the clan's Combat level requirement. Players simply use binding and freezing spells such as Entangle and Ice Barrage on their opponents so they cannot move. The other clan members finish off the bound player before the effect wears off. This strategy is also useful if a clan wants to keep an opponent that is a high threat away while they are defeated. * Friends Chat hijacking - This tactic is severely frowned upon. In an attempt to recruit for one's clan, recruiters may go to other chats, advertising their own clan, usually getting kicked in the process. This is usually done by people with auto talkers as they can advertise much faster. * Calling - '''This is when a player says the name or the combat level of the opponent so team mates know who to attack next. This is very handy as team mates may get confused on who is the right person to attack and may have to guess who's the right target. Calling is often used by players leading so team mates will know who to pile. * '''Communication – Talking in the player's Friends Chat channel whilst waiting for the wall to go down is very helpful for teamwork. Talking about who to attack or what strategy to use helps the team know what to do. The two minute delay is a good time for the clan leaders to organise tactics on their separate channels, giving the opportunity to prepare a quick plan. * Death dot - This tactic makes use of the game's minimap mechanics. Many players would stand in the same spot, which makes all of their minimap dots clustered into one white dot. Thus, when the enemy clan attacks, they would be surprised by one white dot containing so many players. This is effective for piling too, as the enemy clan would have to determine who they should attack, while the clan that did the "Death Dot" would already have seen who they would pile, and would come out of the death dot to pile that person. * Diversion/distraction - As a defensive manoeuvre, a player may try to get the attention of enemies, getting them to chase after them. The distractor usually puts on defensive prayers to stay alive longer. If the distractor runs away from the main fray with their pursuers, they help their team by re-aligning the odds at the front. * Food – Food may or may not be allowed in Clan Wars. It is up to each individual whether they want to bring food into Clan Wars though. Many players will chastise eaters, claiming it's unfair and/or a waste of money. * Hit-and-Run - Attacking an enemy then running away may dilute the enemy's assault force. It can be useful as most people wear armour, but it uses up a lot of run energy and can only be effectively used in numbers. * Hugging - When being melee attacked by someone stronger than you, run around an object to try to get the attacker "stuck" for a moment so you can escape. * Hybriding - This tactic involves players switching different armours of the combat triangle to have a defensive advantage. * Leading - '''This is when a player says fall in, usually before the match begins and everyone follows this player. The leader's job is to call who to pile so those who are leading must choose wisely who to attack first so he/she won't get piled and killed by the enemy clan. * '''Luring – One clan will hide in a specific spot and/or do a "death dot" (abbreviated as "dd", all of the clan will stand on the same square). Then a designated scout from the clan will go to the centre and wait until the match is about to begin or has just begun. In most cases, many of the enemy will chase the tanker, who leads them to ambush at the "dd" location. * One versus one (abbreviated as "1v1") - Some players in Clan Wars may wish to duel another player on the opposing side without any interference. If a player does wish to have a one on one fight, he either says "1v1 anyone?", and waits for someone to answer, or says "[[Username|name]/level here], 1v1?". If the challenger accepts, they move to an isolated area. When the war is started, the players begin to fight, and when one is defeated, the winner moves on to other players and proceeds to fight. * Piling – Piling is when multiple players attack one enemy. This tactic works very well if the team attacking uses two or more of the combat styles, as the victim will not be able to use protect prayers against all forms of attack. * Recruitment - This tactic is used by most clans. In clan wars, the more members in a clan, the better. The main way to gain more members is to asks friends to join, or - the more popular way - publically ask all nearby players to join. Common phrases include, but are not limited to: "Join me", "Join Chat name", "All Join Chat name", and "chat name level+". Chat effects are commonly used. * Resupply - During the time immediately after a clan war and during the two-minute delay before an additional war, clan members may replenish food, potions, and runes (if these are allowed) at the bank chest just outside the portal. * Running/falling back – Clan Wars is about surviving for the longest. If needed, running can be a very good thing to do. If being piled (see above), running can shake some of the attackers off, and keep the runner alive longer. * Smaller clans - Smaller clans may have an advantage over larger clans, as smaller clans are easier to organise and can quickly relay a strategy to the membership, whereas larger clans tend to be disorganised and cluttered. * Sneaking - Hiding out of view on either edge of the map and then rushing to the opponents' side of the map as soon as the stone wall lowers can be beneficial. The sneaking clan can then wait in the opponents' side to ambush any opponents that may have ventured back alone to investigate. Many times, by the time that the sneaking clan is found, their opponents are low/out of run energy. This tactic does not work sometimes as more experienced clans will have watchers in a skirmish line along the stone wall. * Sniping - Attacking a leader or a binder of the opposite clan without following a specific pile, usually using a long range weapon or magic in order to maximise distance from the target. * Spam block '''- This is not commonly used but sometimes if a 1v1 battle is going on, one person may spam with red text which will camouflage the other person's health bar from being visible to them. This prevents them from knowing when to heal or when their health bar is low and when to run. This won't work sometimes since it's possible to see through the chat or even turn public chat off. * '''Spinning - The act of throwing binds at members of the opposite clan's pile, as a method of buying time or preventing retreat. * Spying - Very rarely, the enemy leader uses a friend as a spy, this is great for intercepting enemy Friends Chat and turn the battle to your favour. * Strategic positioning - Different classes of characters position themselves at advantage areas in the arena. Strong Melee fighters charge into battle first at the middle of the boundary. By the time they fall, a good percent of the opposing clan is typically down as well. Then Tanks are waiting with high defences to slowly defeat more enemies while staying strong. In the far back are Mages who cast supportive Spells to disable opponents while staying at a safe distance. And finally Rangers are at the far sides and corners of the arena picking off opponents while being hard to reach. If done correctly, this strategy can work better than many others, especially the favoured "charging" strategy. * Suicide bombing - If a player's Prayer is high enough, they can use Retribution or Wrath (Members only) and let themselves be killed to damage your opponents. This works better if there are more opponents in the direct vicinity when the prayer goes into effect. Throwing chinchompas/red chinchompas in a large cluster of enemies could also be used in a "Suicide-Bombing" attempt. * Tagging - In Singleway Combat areas, the player being attacked may switch off auto retaliate when in a losing fight so that one of his team-mates can attack the enemy player. This greatly increases the chance of winning the fight. * Tanking - This is an often used tactic, almost exclusively by people with high magic and defence levels. This method is usually done if the clan is severely outnumbered by the opposing clan. Players tend to kill mages first because of their low defensive bonuses. Therefore, the player who tanks is usually a mage with high defensive bonuses and still keep a decent magic attack bonus. The tank is often a high-levelled player with a very high magic, defence and life points with a decent prayer level. The mage tank will usually cast a combination of burst or barrage spells (most notably Blood Barrage), as they all have a useful effect to help the mage survive. The tank can also just stick to using potions and food, but that will decrease the effectiveness of this method. The tank tries to get people stuck behind barriers taking advantage of the way characters run and the low run energy of a lot of their pilers. This is most easily done in turrets as the walls and stairs help block the chasers. * Taunting - Essentially a form of luring, though it involves (normally) verbal abuse. * Turret defence- '''The whole clan goes into a single turret picking off people around the turret with range and magic. People who use melee kill anybody who manages to get in the turret. * '''Wild goose chase- Mainly seen on Knockout modes, 1 player, usually the sole remaining survivor for a clan, may attempt to run like wild or hide, sometimes even behind the other clans portal. Dashing into a turret on Turrets forces a chasing player to re-click the attack button, woods on some levels disrupt ranging and spellcasting, and a smart or experienced player can avoid detection for some time. This strategy can be extremely annoying for opposing clans, though quite often a larger clan can quickly locate and pile the runner. * Scouting - This is not used often but has been proven somewhat effective in winning wars, although it is generally frowned upon. Scouting is similar to spying, except that scouts may sometimes be part of 'scouting clans' that help allies by listing down the clans they help and the clans they scout, so that a scout from one clan does not accidentally help the wrong clan. A scouting clan will recruit people known as scouters to scout enemies. Scouts are generally experienced in tanking and binding. The scout joins the target clan/friends chat and asks for a meeting. He then lists the down the main attack styles and the levels of the other clan. After doing this he will leave and go to the clan/friends chat that recruited him and present the gathered information to the leader, then go back to his respective scout clan (if any). * Advanced hiding - Using some items such as the Bone Brooch to transform can be useful when hiding or out numbered. This tactic is however usually ineffective because many players will see a white dot on their minimap. In addition, the Bone Brooch's transformation appears slightly lighter then the regular bones scattered around the arena. * 'Firemakers '- Some players bring logs around and use them on bonfires for extra health. Players with higher Firemaking levels are better at this because they can light better logs which allows the health to last longer, and every 10 Firemaking levels, the health boost increases by 1% extra. Music unlocked * Clan Wars – the track will not unlock while waiting inside the arena; you have to wait for the actual fight. Trivia * On 14 October 2008, the Wise Old Man appeared in Clan Wars telling people that gravestones would not appear in free-for-all (dangerous). * On 15 June 2009, the Classic arena was changed such that only the middle section allowed for multicombat, whereas the arena was previously multicombat throughout. * On 22 October 2010, as part of the 2010 Hallowe'en event, Jagex Moderators became 'zombies' at Clan Wars. See Zombie outbreak. * The ruined building in the North of the Clan Wars classic arena resembles the old appearance of the Demonic Ruins. * The Clan Wars classic arena previously appeared in the Wilderness on the world map, although it was not labelled as being Clan Wars. * The basement of the Artisans workshop is visible if you stand at the edge of the lobby near the bank chest. fi:Clan Wars no:Clan Wars nl:Clan Wars Category:Clans Category:Wikia Game Guides activities Category:PvP areas